Past Fears
by CourageousHeart
Summary: Read and Review. I suck at summarys, so here: This is a story with graphic fighting, but I mean it all ties in so just read please?


Chapter one: Young Love In Maticore

Chapter One: Young Love In Manticore.

The full moon shined through the single window in sector twelve. Julie sat up along with her two sisters Max and Jondy. Max crept over to Julie's bunk. 

" What are you in such deep thought about?" Max asked her wide dark brown eyes shimmered with interest in the bright moonlight. 

" I was thinking about…" Julie hesitated when she heard X5-599 stir

" I know who you were thinking about." Max smiled

Julie felt her cheeks get hot as she looked away, " So what? I was thinking about Zack. Nothing big."

Max gasped in shock, " Nothing big? Zack in the CO! Nobody can beat him, and no girl could ever win his heart."

" How do you know?" Julie shot back angered by Max.

They heard Zack stand up, and walk towards them, his bare feet making soft thumps on the hard tile. 

He glared at them, " What are two doing?" He sat on the bed next to Julie

Max grinned, " Nothing Zack."

Max left to go talk to Jondy leaving Zack and Julie alone. Julie sighed and scratched her ear nervously.

" What's the matter Jewels?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder

She calmed down a little. He was the only one who called her Jewels, " I was thinking… Zack, would you ever fall in love?" She looked at him straight in the eyes searching for an honest answer. 

He glanced toward the ground, " Well…I think I already have."

Julie lowered her gaze to the ground and she felt Zack's hand move off of her shoulder and grasp her hand in his. She looked towards him with rosy pink cheeks. He knew she was unsure about the signals he was giving, so he got up the nerve and kissed her softly on the cheek. She blushed red and stared into his blue-green eyes. Then they heard footsteps.

Zack quickly whispered, " You're the one." as he dashed to his bed silently. Lydecker came in and saw Julie sitting up. He walked over to her and stared her in the eyes. He nodded and walked away leaving them once again in total darkness, except for the moonlight shining through the window.

Chapter Two: The Reunion.

Julie stood outside of the tall brick building in front of her. She could see her sisters and brothers greeting each other through the window. A salty tear ran down her cheek, she wiped it away. They didn't know. None of them did. They all assumed she was dead, because Zack could never find her. It's true Zack never found her, because she found Zack instead. She remembered it so clearly. He was walking down the street holding another girl who was whispering in his ear's hand. They were laughing and smiling. Something Zack rarely ever did was smile. He was gorgeous. Before he sensed her presence, she took off down an ally, blinded by the many tears in her eyes. She didn't really figure he would remember her entirely well; they were only kids back then. She took in a deep breath, and opened the door that would lead her up to Zack's apartment, and the rest of her family. 

The doorbell rang and the x5s froze. They all went into their stands as Zack opened the door. Who they saw was beyond what they could handle. 

She looked at all of them; Syl, Krit, Jace, Brin, Max, Ben, Eva, Tinga, Jondy, Zane, and Zack. She moved her eyes from them and stared into Zack's. 

" Don't remember me?" She asked with a shake in her voice.

Zack stared at her before inviting her in. Nobody said anything. They thought she was dead. 

" We thought…we thought you were dead." Jondy said bluntly as usual.

" Yeah? Well surprise I'm not." Was Julie's stern reply

" Where have you been for eleven years Jewels?" Zack asked a slight hint of anger in his tone

" Does it matter? I'm here now." She shot back

" Yes Julie. It does matter. We thought you were dead. How did you know where I was anyways?" Zack glared at her

She trembled a bit, "I knew where you were because I found you before I found any of the others. Rika, Lee, Crin, and Sophie." She stared into his eyes. She knew he had no clue they were alive either. 

Max jumped up, " You know where they are?" 

Julie glanced at Zack, and then averted her gaze to the hardwood floor, " Yeah I know where they are. I just didn't tell cuz I didn't want to."

Zack stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt a long lost feeling return as she stared into his eyes. Everyone in the room took note of it. They all seemed to know what was happening. Thoughts ran wild through Julie's head as she averted her gaze to the floor again. 

" So where have you been this entire time?" Krit asked trying to release the tension.

Julie smiled at him, " I have been living here in New York.Actually, the apartment building right next door." 

Zack stared at her blankly, " You have been here for eleven years, and you didn't come to see me once?"

" Actually, eight years. I didn't bother you, cuz you seemed to be busy with miss gladiola sunshine." She corrected him

The others stared at her and Zack. Max and Jondy knew that Zack was in love with her, he had been since he kissed her at Manticore. They never thought that they had saw them, but they did. Max glanced at Jondy who nodded at her. 

" Julie can we talk?" Max stated as she stood up

Julie looked relieved, " Yeah"

Max and Julie left the room.

" So Zack. You're still in love with her huh?" Jondy laughed a bit as she sat back and crossed her arms.

Zack glared at her, " What makes you think I was ever in love with her?"

Jondy shook her head, " Zack…Maxie and I saw you kiss her that night. We knew, and I think even Lydecker knew why Julie was blushing when he came in. You were staring at her from across the room."

Zack turned a slight pink, " That was eleven years ago."

" Yeah...You're right… boy Zack, eleven years is a long time to keep a crush." Jondy giggled

Zack glared at her," If I did like Julie, why would I tell any of you?"

Jondy smiled, " Well we should all know if you are planning on making us aunts and uncles."

Zack turned red and looked away.

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

" I know you still like him Julie. There is no denying it. I know, Jondy knows, everyone knows!" Max laughed, as Julie turned red.

" I don't know what you are talking about Maxie. There is nothing going on between us."

  
" Sure there isn't. You know, eleven years…Outta bring back feelings. I know you like him, so stop lying. Just tell me."

" Fine I like Zack still. The feeling never left. Are you happy?" Julie hollered as she glared at her sister.

" Yes Julie. I am."

Max entered the living room with Julie behind her. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She felt a familiar presence next to her. She looked over and saw Zack. He was rubbing his temples. 

" Rika lives in San Francisco. She works at a business as executive manager. She has a little girl named Caitlin. She is showing signs of her mom's genetics. Crin lives in Omaha with his wife. They have two kids, a boy and a girl. Neither have the signs of Manticore genetics. He works at a school as a 5th grade teacher. Lee lives in Seattle with his girlfriend, he works at a restaurant. Sophie lives in Kalamazoo. She has a boyfriend, and works at a school as a gym teacher." 

Everyone looked at her with smiles on their faces. They were glad to know their brothers and sisters were all doing okay.

Zack tilted his head backwards, " What made you decide to tell us?" He questioned her.

" Just thought you might like to know Zack. You always were protective of us." Julie stated as she looked at him.

Zack knew darn well what she ment. It was true. Lydecker, everyone there knew how protective her was over his siblings. It wasn't programmed in his genetics for him to be like that, he just was. A flood of memories came back and hit Zack like a tidal wave, but one in particular.

**Flashback**

"X5-213!" Lydecker shouted, "X5-599!"

They stood at attention and listened for his command.

" You two. Spar now."

The other X5s backed away as Julie and Zack began circling. Zack struck first trying to trip her, and she dodged it by jumping up. She kicked out and hit him in the chest forcing him to fly back against the hard brick wall. He quickly regained his place, and slammed a fist into Julie's stomach. Never one to give in, Julie retorted with a swift knee to his face. Then, flung him over her shoulder and onto his back. He came back and threw a fist at her and a few kicks that she dodged with a series of cartwheels. Lydecker blew his whistle when Julie grabbed Zack's ankle and threw him to the ground. 

Lydecker hollered at the kids, " How did X5-213 beat X5-599?"

There was no answer. 

" Speed, wits, and strength played a major role. Without two of the three, you aren't worthy of being a soldier, but I see you all with at least two."

**End Flashback**

Chapter Three: Evil of the Night.

During the night, most of the X5s fell asleep except the three sisters, who rarely ever slept. Julie was alert, and thank god she was. She was the first to hear them, The Manticore trucks. She quickly ran into Zack's room and shook him signaling for him to be quiet. She told him that Manticore was coming. He nodded, and stood up. She left, blushing, and started to wake the others, while Zack got the rest of his clothes on. They were all ready to go, when they heard the slam on the door. Quickly, they scattered out the window, and onto the roof. 

" We have to split up!" Zack commanded

Julie glanced down to the street below, "No we don't follow me!" She hollered as she started to climb down the trellis. Zack had the others follow her and he was the last to leave. They took off over to a car salesman's lot and found two vans. 

" Okay. I'll take this one, Tinga, you get the other." Julie yelled as she darted off to the dark blue van. Mixing a few wires and getting the right spark, they both got the van's hotwired in a matter of moments. Zack got in the driver's seat, forcing Julie to sit in the front passenger seat. Krit, Max, Jondy, and Syl got in the back four seats while Tinga, Zane, Ben, Eva, Brin, and Jace clambered into the other vehicle.

Zack drove and Tinga's van followed. 

" Where are we going Zack?" Julie questioned as she stared out the window

"I don't know how Manticore knew where we were. I just can't figure it out." Krit puzzled before Zack said anything. 

Zack slammed on the brakes, when he saw a girl I front of him. 

" Oh no." Julie gasped

" Oh no? Who is it?" Zack asked eyes wide. 

Julie gulped," It...Its Karee."

" Karee? Our sister Karee? But…she…she never escaped. They shot her in the woods."

" She never escaped. They reprogrammed her. I can't believe it. She…She is going to try to kill us!" Julie yelped her eyes wide. 

She turned to Zack and stared into his eyes. 

" I'll go stop her. I'm the only one who can. Besides it's not much of a loss if I get taken back there. You get the others outta here while I keep her busy okay?"

Zack took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She smiled and opened the door slightly. Zack grabbed her arm and turned her around. He cupped her face in his hands.

" Good luck Jewels." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and let her go. 

She stepped out of the car, and walked to Karee. 

" How come you let her go? What if she gets taken to Manticore?" Krit asked 

" If she does get captured, we are going to get her out, and if she doesn't, she knows where we are going." Zack started the engine as Krit moved up to sit next to him in the front. They drove off as Karee was slammed into the wall.

Karee got back up, and they started circling again. Julie stopped as she heard another pair of feet landing softly on the black pavement. 

" Hello sister."

Julie got a shudder up her spine as she recognized the voice," Rave." She said with hate in her voice. While Julie was turned, Karee hit her in the head. Julie fell and stood back up, blood flowing in a steady stream down the back of her head. She grabbed Karee and flipped her onto her back. Rave came up to her and grabbed her neck. Julie struggled against his grip, but failed as she passed out from lack of blood. 

Chapter Four: Back to Manticore

" Something's wrong..." Zack sighed as he paced back and forth. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to find not Julie, but instead Rika, Crin, Lee, and Sophie. 

" Zack." Sophie said flatly, " Julie's back at Manticore. We have to get her out tonight if possible. They want to start reprogramming on her right away."

" HOW DID SHE GET CAPTURED?" Zack screamed. 

Rika glanced at him, " She suffered a blow to the head. She was distracted by another X5. Someone who has been after her for years."

"Who?" Max asked as she stood up

Lee stared off, " Rave. He came and she got a blow to the head. She passed out and they took her."

" How do you know all of this?" Tinga asked angrily. 

Crin stepped in front of Lee, " Because Sophie's boyfriend's cousin works in Manticore, and he was telling him all about it."

Rika pushed her way in, " Now are we going to get her or not?"

Zack nodded and everyone pilled into another stolen vehicle and sped off to Gillette Wyoming.

They got there quickly, and Zack split them into groups. 

" Okay. Jondy, Max, Sophie, Lee, Krit, and I will go get Julie, Tinga, Zane, and Rika will get security cameras and take them down so they can't see us. Jace, Syl, Ben, and Eva, find Karee and Rave. Take them out. Crin and Brin you go find Lydecker." Zack stated as he pointed to them. He gave them the signal, and they took off to do their jobs they had been assigned to. 

Zack and his group crept through the many halls of Manticore. Horrid memories they had tried to put behind them came back in huge waves. They could smell the blood that must have been recently spilled. They found the room where Julie was. She had a tube of blood draining into her, and she had a bandage around her head. There were two guards in there.

Tinga and her group went passed the Vivadyne labs where they had been brought into the Manticore world. They took out a nearby camera with Rika's technology skills. 

Syl's group found Karee in the Experiment Lab. She was watching an X7 getting hacked up. They took her and the two doctors out with ease and headed to find Rave. 

Crin and Brin walked past sector twelve where they saw Lydecker. He was touching the window in their old room where they all had slept before the escape. He walked over to Julie's bed, " It's a shame you left…X5-213…you were the perfect soldier. We made you that way. Extra of everything was added to you. Especially, strength, wits, and speed. The world broke you, now we will reprogram you into being the best soldier we always knew you could be, Truly perfect. That's one of the reasons you had gotten Zack. You were the only one who ever beat him, but you were to free willed. Zack had the promises of a co. You were too perfect." He turned his head to the ground and walked over across the room to Zack's bunk, " X5-599…Commanding Officer, and the most protective. You knew when to buckle down…from what I have seen, you still do."

He kept walking to each bunk to say something about everyone. Finally, Crin had enough ad kicked the door. It snapped off its hinges and Lydecker turned around. 

" Ahh…X5-734 and X5-958…let me guess. You are looking for X5-213. Well, You wont find her here." Lydecker had an eerie sadness in his eyes

Brin grabbed his collar; " We are looking for Julie, but me and Crin and here for you."

Lydecker eyes went wide, " You mean…No…How did he locate you all?"

Brin shoved him back, " Who are you talking about?" 

Lydecker rubbed his head, " X5-599…He found you. I know he did." Lydecker paused, " No I am mistaken. X5-213 fund some and X5-599 found some." 

Crin had enough. He knocked out Lydecker and Brin cracked his neck. They took off to help Zack and the others.

Tinga and her group met up with Crin and Brin and they finished up the cameras and they went to Zack's aid. They heard a gunshot and ran faster to see what had happened. When they got there, Zack was carrying Julie, and gun wounds killed all the guards. They got out luckily and left Manticore in a horrible panic.

Chapter Five: On the Run

Julie was sleeping in the back of the large van. Zack was back there finishing the transfusion she needed to survive, Krit and Max sat up front while the other sat behind them. Julie stirred and Zack pulled the needle out of his vein. Her eyes fluttered open as he gently removed the needle in her arm after all of the blood had finished going into her frail body. She met his gaze, and gave him a warm smile. Suddenly, Krit jammed on the brakes.

" What?" He asked in a loud voice. Zack looked out and saw Rave.

" Ben? Didn't your group find Rave?" Zack's eyes went wide

Ben shook his head. "He was gone. Wait I recognize this place! Jennie lives around here!" 

Everyone looked at him. Julie sat up using Zack to lean on, " He's right. Jennie does live here. Where is she now Ben?" 

Ben shook his head, " She is working." 

Zack finally spoke up, " Jennie is living here? On the border of Wyoming?" 

Ben nodded, " Yeah she has been since the escape. I invited her to surprise you and she couldn't come cuz she had to work."

Rave jumped on the roof of the car. 

Ben yelled in sudden haste, " Floor it!"

Rave fell off the vehicle and onto the blacktop and Krit slammed on the gas pedal and they drove off into the night.

Chapter Six: Jennie's story

They parked in a packed lot near the entrance of Kantar Bar. As the 17 X5s walked to the entrance, they heard a familiar shout

" Get outta here you good for nothing Loser!"

They saw the old drunken fool fly into the hard metal of a nearby garbage can. Jennie wiped her hands on the thighs of her black leather pants, and she smiled. Julie ran up to her, " Jenn!!"

Jenn turned quickly and almost blinded Julie with her shimmering red halter-top. She peered at Julie and ran out to greet her. 

" Hey Julie long time no see!" She slapped her sister on the back. 

Julie fell forward a little at Jennie's gesture, " Yeah long time. We got some bad news for yo…" She was cut off as Jen ran up to see her other brothers and sisters.

Everyone greeted her and Krit explained to her, "Listen to me Jenn. You gotta get outta here, Rave is after us."He stared her straight in her eyes, and she blushed. 

" Well, I would love to run away to Canada or wherever, but I gotta work."

Krit shook Jennie's shoulders," I don't think you understand Jenn. You have to go, you have no choice, I haven't seen you in eleven years, and I am not going to lose you again!" 

Jennie glared at him, " I don't think you guys understand. I can't leave. I got a life here. Good job, and I am good at it!" 

" Look Jenn. I know you have it good here, but we have to go, and I am not taking no for an answer!" Krit jabbed two fingers in the crevice on Jennie's clavicle and she fell to the ground in a soft slumber. Krit picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He carried her to the stolen vehicle and stopped to wait for Tinga to unlock the door.He set her against the side and climbed in the back with Julie and Zack, while the others clambered into the other seats. They drove off into the darkness in front of them. 

Jennie woke up and spazed when she noticed her surroundings. Krit was next to her sleeping, and Zack was asleep while Julie had an eye on her. 

" Go figure. Looks like you and lover boy next to you finally hooked up eh?" 

Julie glared at her, " Look. I am not in the mood really. We are together yeah, but what about you and Krit? We all know what is going on with you two." 

" What? You know I like Krit and all, but I think you got it all confused."

" Sure whatever. I know you better than you think sis. You like Krit enough said."

Jenn looked over at Krit and smiled to herself. She climbed up next to Ben. 

" Did you tell them where I was?" She stared at him

" Yeah. We had to get you out. Rave was after you."

Jennie laughed, " I could have taken care of Rave."

Ben just shook his head, " Julie couldn't stop him. How could you?"

" I am stronger than Julie." She turned away from Ben. 

" Yeah whatever." Brin laughed half-heartedly.

Jennie glared at her sister, " What do you know?" She shot to Brin angrily. 

Brin just laughed, " You haven't a clue. Lydecker was in Sector 12 when Crin and I found him. He was saying how Julie had more genetics in her. She is stronger than us, but she had a hard time fighting two X5s at the same time." 

Jennie looked back at Julie who was staring out the window looking for Manticore troops. 

" Your point? Rave is only one X5." Jennie answered as she continued to glare at Brin.

Ben shrugged his shoulders, " She has a point Brin. 

"Yeah. But Rave has had extra training, and he has been drilled and drilled. He has gotten stronger as the years passed." Julie spoke up 

" I thought Rave got out with us?" Jennie asked bewildered

Julie glanced out the window and sighed, " No. I remember seeing him reach the perimeter fence, and then he turned around and ran back to Manticore. He was always loyal to Manticore, I am just wondering why he is after you Jenn…" She sat on the floor of the automobile, and scratched her ear.

" Nervous?" Julie jumped a bit when Zack spoke. He put a hand on her shoulder like he used to do in Manticore.She smiled weakly to him and leaned against his body. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting to sleep. 

Chapter Seven: Rave Comes Calling

The van pulled into the lot of a hotel. It had been two nights since they left Wyoming. They went to get rooms. Julie got out of the vehicle and leaned against the side of it to get some fresh air. Zack came and dangled a key in front of her. 

" You ready to go in a room?" He teased

She smiled and snatched the keys from him. Glancing at the key number, she dashed to the room. Zack went after her and when he caught up to her he tackled her on the hotel bed. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Playfully, she pushed him off her, and went into the bathroom. " I am going to take a shower, be out in a few!"

Zack rolled his eyes," Yeah okay, I am going to find Krit and Jenn." Zack paused, " Unless you want me to stay with you?"

Julie giggled, " I will be okay."

Zack shook his head and left as Julie closed the door and turned the water on.

The summer air was dry and breezy. Zack's hair blew across his face as he walked to Krit and Jennie's room. He knocked on the door and Krit answered

" Hey Zack." 

" Hey. Where's Jenn?"

Krit pointed to the bathroom, " She is taking a shower."

" Maybe it's a chick thing."

" Julie too?"

Zack nodded

" I see. 

" Well Krit, I will talk to you tomorrow. Later tonight if anything comes up." Zack said and walked away as Krit shut the door.

Zack walked into the room and saw Julie lying on the bed watching television. Her wet brown hair hung straight flowing down her shoulders to mid- back. She turned to him and flashed a smile. He flashed a rare smile back and she jumped up and walked over to him. She was wearing tight leather black pants and a red sleeveless shirt with slits up the side connected with black strings crisscrossing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist. A song started to play on the television, and Zack started to dance with Julie. Julie listened to the words with Zack, and realized how perfectly the words fitted her situation. Her whole life with Manticore, her siblings, but mostly Zack.

Julie laid her head against Zack's shoulder and drifted into memories as the lyrics played.

When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad cuz I was blessed to get to have you in my life. When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face.

You were right there for me.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be. Everywhere I am there you'll be.

Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach, and I always will remember all the strength you gave to me. Your love made me make it through, Oh I owe so much to you, You were right there for me.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be. Everywhere I am there you'll be.

Cuz I always saw in you my light, my strength, and I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me, You were right there for me.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky, in my heart there'll 

A place for you, for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be.

The song ended and they heard a knock on the door. Zack looked out the peak hole, and saw a panicking Krit. Quickly he opened the door.

Krit pulled Jennie in and looked out all the windows. 

" What's wrong Krit?" Julie asked trying to calm her brother down.

" Rave is here. Jennie and I saw him. We need to leave now." He replied pointing to the door in sudden haste

Zack looked worried, " Okay lets go. Come on lets get the others."

They opened the door to find Rave behind it. He struck out to hit Krit, and Julie grabbed his fist and twisted it, then threw him to the ground. 

" Hurry, get the others!" Julie shouted as she advanced on Rave.

Zack, Jennie, and Krit got everyone and started the stolen vehicle and watched intently as Julie battled one on one with her brother.

Rave tried to trip Julie and she jumped up. He kicked at her, and she grabbed his foot and flipped him on the ground. She stepped on his back ready to crush his spine. Suddenly, she was hit with a flashback:

Julie ran through the woods. The heavy boots on her feet making barely any sound. She stopped as she ran into Rave. 

She signed to him to go and he shook his head and pointed forward. She saw a grave and a coffin being placed near the grave. She looked over at her older brother, and looked back to the grave. The caretakers left, and she dashed over to it. It had a barcode on it and when she read it, she gasped. Rave put a hand on her trembling shoulder. It was Faith's barcode. She crept over to the casket and lifted the lid and found a bluish purple Faith lying still. She heard more footsteps and turned quickly to see the rest of her siblings. They saw the grave and looked to the ground. They all turned again when they heard the familiar sound of Lydecker's footsteps. He marched towards Zack and started to yell about their off task behavior. Rave must have gone mad because he attacked Lydecker.

**End flash back** 

She kicked Rave hard enough to knock him out and give him some extent of brain damage. Then she raced over to the car and hopped in with the others. 

She sighed as she slumped against the soft interior.

Krit placed a warm hand on her shoulder, " You okay?"

Julie nodded. Krit was her brother, and her best friend. She trusted him since he had bailed her out of so many jams. Everyone knew how close they were, but everyone also knew how in love Julie was with Zack, and like wise. Julie stared out the window lost in thought. Julie's thoughts were halted as the car jerked to the side. Julie climbed across Krit and Jenn to see Rave in a Manticore vehicle trying to crash them. Julie bit her bottom lip and thought as Rave continued to ram into them. Finally she got an idea. She opened the side door and let the dry air whip by. She climbed on top of the car and shouted to Rave. She slammed into the car and she jumped in the Manticore truck. Zack slammed on his brakes as Rave turned to go back to Wyoming with Julie. He turned the vehicle around just in time to see the truck flail to the side of the road. They saw Rave and Julie jump out and land right into the middle of the road circling each other. Rave struck and hit Julie if the gut. Recovering quickly, she did a series of cartwheels and landed with a sickening crack coming from Rave's face. She turned and saw blood flowing from his nose. He flipped her over his shoulder as she stuck at him, and she fell hard on the hard pavement. Rave grabbed her, and punched her in the head so she would be knocked out, and he took off with her into the woods. Zack jumped out of the stolen SUV and took off after them, as he told Krit to take them to Manticore. They watched as Zack disappeared into the woods. Krit shook his head and opened the door. 

" Come on. Rave isn't going to get back to Manticore with Julie while Zack is after him. Lets go help him find them." Krit stated as he took off to the woods.

Everyone followed him quickly. 

Chapter Eight: The Terror Ends

Zack ran through the woods with scratches being made every second. He had Rave in site. He saw him suddenly throw Julie on the ground, and pull out a large, think knife that glistened in the moonlight. The others came up to Zack and heard what he was saying the zoomed in on him. 

" Ahh X5-213…Julie…" He sighed as he brushed the hair away from her face. " Tonight is the night you die Julie… As much as I love you, as much as the others love you, you must die. You were the symbol of perfection. You cared, you laughed, you even cried. You could fight, and you always put in your opinion if you thought something was wrong." He rubbed the knife blade against her cheek, " I could spare your life, but you would just go back to Zack." Anger shot through his voice at the mention of Zack, " Zack…What was so special about him anyways? Oo he was the commanding officer. He didn't try to protect you now did he? You and Krit were really close too. What do they have that I don't have? Since you are about to die my sweet, I should tell you the biggest Manticore secret of all… X5-493…is your true brother. You both came from the same woman. Isn't that great? I know you used to think that you and Ben looked alike in the face. Sure he had his blonde hair, and you had you beautiful dark brown hair, but you knew the entire time didn't you?" He placed a kiss on her lips, " And now that you know Julie… it's time for you to die." 

He raised the knife high and Ben ran out and hit Rave in the head. The knife flew and landed on the ground. Ben helped his sister up and drug her over to the others. Rave stood back up with hate in his eyes. He took a needle out of his pocket and advanced on the group. Julie awoke from her groggy sleep. Rave came and hit Ben causing him to fly into a tree, knocking him out cold. Rave approached them when he flew back. They saw Jennie swing from a loose vine kicking him square in the chest. They went to see Rave, and noticed him age quickly. The needle was stuck in his check, the liquid pushed into his body. Julie walked over to him, with Zack's support. She looked at him and a tear fell from her eye.

Rave spoke softly, " Julie…You were perfect…the only one who could ever laugh in Manticore, the only one who spoke their mind, and showed their emotions. I hated you for it. But… at least you know who your true brother is. Remember Faith Julie? She died because of the experiments. You were their experiment, but you came out perfect…" Then, Rave died in the woods. Julie took rocks and dirt and placed the over him so the animals couldn't get to his body. She kissed her index and middle fingers and placed them on the grave. A salty tear fell from her eyes as she stood up and walked away from him with the others. 

Authors Note: TBC! I am not done with this story! I think it is good and to leave it at that is kinda boring. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel and I DON'T MAKE PROFIT FROM THIS STORY WHATSO EVER!!


End file.
